


Handcuffs

by angelus2hot



Series: The Games Watchers Play [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Community: summer_of_giles, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 in my new Giles series. The Games Watchers Play. Giles wants to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Handcuffs  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Giles/Buffy  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 394  
>  **Summary:** Part 3 in my new Giles series. The Games Watchers Play. Giles wants to play.

“Don’t move.” He commanded as he stood.

Buffy sat naked in the middle of the bed, her body shivering not from cold but delayed gratification and listened as Giles left the room. What she wouldn’t give to be able to see what he was doing, what he had in mind but she was still blindfolded.

“Since you won’t lie still I brought these to help you.” His voice surrounded her as he walked back into the room. The sound of metal echoed around the room as he moved towards her. “Lie back and put your arms over your head.” 

The minute she laid down Giles fastened something to her wrist before hooking it to the headboard. She gasped as the cold metal circled her wrists. _Handcuffs_ Giles was handcuffing her to the bed.

Without a word he repeated the process with her other wrist. He sat back to admire his handiwork. “You look beautiful.” Giles didn’t say it as a compliment but simply a statement of fact. “If you promise not to move, I won’t cuff your legs.”

She quickly nodded her head. “I promise.”

Giles stretched out on top of her, his body sliding sensuously against hers. _Giles was naked! And she hadn’t seen a thing._

He caressed her silken skin, his fingers pinched and rolled her nipples as his hands caressed her breasts before sliding down lower. 

Buffy moaned, her body tightening as his tongue traced the path his hands had made. She had wanted him for so long she couldn’t believe this was happening, Giles was really... “Oh my... Giles!” 

Her body arched off the bed as he swirled his tongue softly against her clit. She pulled against the handcuffs, trying desperately to get her hands loose. She wanted, no she needed to touch him, to hold his head to her so he couldn’t leave her in an agony of need again. 

Even as the horribly cruel thought crossed her mind, Giles raised his head as he slid a finger inside of her. A hiss escaped between clenched teeth as her inner muscles tightened around his finger. “I love how wet you are for me. But I think you can be wetter.”

Another moan this one louder than before escaped her.

“Let’s see what we can do about that, shall we?” He whispered as he slid another finger inside of her.


End file.
